


Let's sit, for a while

by honeypuffed



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couches are for cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's sit, for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by an artwork by [rolic](http://rolic.tumblr.com/), whose blog is now locked. Sad.

Dick is half-asleep, still fully dressed and sliding down into the armchair, when Tim shuffles into the living room after midnight and grunts a quiet greeting. For a few seconds, Dick feels like he's falling or maybe flying, and then he opens his eyes and blinks a few times until his vision adjusts and clears. He straightens up. Tim is standing in front of him, eyes half-closed himself, with a mug of hot chocolate in hand and Dick wonders just how _there_ Tim really is.

"Hey, Timbo," he says casually, voice rough from sleep (or half-sleep), and Tim shuffles closer and holds the mug out.

"Hold this a sec," Tim tells him. As the mug is taken from his hands, he climbs up onto Dick's lap and presses his back into Dick's chest. "Mm," he sounds, sleepily, taking the hot chocolate back and brushing their fingers together.

On purpose, perhaps? Dick smiles a little and allows himself to think it, whether it's true or not.

Tim closes his eyes and rests his head back on Dick's shoulder, holding the mug steady. "Would you like some?" he asks, quietly because of the way his neck is stretched back. His eyes flick open again and focus on Dick's face.

Dick lazily watches the way Tim's adam's apple bobs up and down as he slides his hands under Tim's arms and holds him around his stomach. "Sure."

Tim smiles and holds the cup to Dick's lips and Dick tries his hardest not to grin and laugh and spill hot chocolate everywhere as Tim tips it to his mouth. It's maybe the most difficult trivial thing he's ever attempted, especially because Tim is still resting his head on his shoulder and openly staring at him.

A drop or two dribble down onto his chin and as he moves to wipe them away, Tim uses his spare hand to grab both of Dick's and stop him, before leaning up and languidly licking from the bottom of Dick's chin to the very edge of his lower lip.

Okay. That's.

Tim curls his legs up, takes a gulp of the hot chocolate for himself and then rests the mug on his knee and closes his eyes again.

There is, Dick realises, only so much wriggling one can do in another's lap before things start to get uncomfortable.

"Tim," Dick says. "You should go to bed."

"Hmm... hot chocol..." Tim mumbles and shifts a little more, nuzzling closer. He's still got Dick's hands in his, though his grip is slack and tired, and it's only then Dick realises that Tim's hair is damp against his jaw. He's close enough now to smell the shampoo under the aroma of hot chocolate.

"You're not even drinking it. Go to bed." On cue, the mug begins to slide from Tim's grasp, and Dick jerks a hand away from Tim to catch it. "Or do I have to carry you there?"

Tim hums. "No, no, I can get there. In a minute." He turns his head and presses a kiss to Dick's neck, then another. "Tired," he whispers, and nips at Dick's skin.

"Huh, woah, yeah okay. Come on. Bedtime." He needs to get into bed too. It's late and he needs his energy for tomorrow. And well, also, he needs to get out from beneath Tim before it gets awkward. Which it will. Fast.

He takes the mug from Tim's hand and places it on the coffee table, then holds him lightly as he hoists him up off the chair, standing up himself. Tim sways a little, eyes still closed, then he opens them and looks around the room in confusion for a moment before turning his attention back to Dick.

Dick laughs softly. "Awake, Timmy?"

"I think so," Tim says, now completely aware. "Did I... sleepwalk? I think I had this dream that..."

"You made hot chocolate and curled up in my lap? No, that actually happened." Dick is positively glowing, all toothy grins and crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he watches Tim's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink.

Tim doesn't seem to know what to say. "Oh," he tries. "I."

He gives up and smiles shyly back at Dick in the end (thinks something about smiling being contagious) and gives him a sheepish apology.

"No, not at all," Dick replies. "It's nice to be with you, little brother. You're always welcome."

Tim's cheeks colour further, and Dick finds his heart skipping a beat (or two).

"But right now, you need to go to bed." He puts his hands on Tim's shoulders and spins him around, ushering him towards the staircase. "Or I _will_ carry you. I wasn't kidding about that."

Dick revels in the feeling of Tim tensing under his fingertips, and laughs quietly as he watches the tips of Tim's ears turn entirely red. His heart swells as he squeezes Tim's shoulders lightly and resists the urge to pull Tim into a warm embrace. Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. They have plenty of time.


End file.
